


tlj sexy times

by frogbabies



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Throne Room Scene, this isn’t funny i just thought it was because i was half asleep writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogbabies/pseuds/frogbabies
Summary: nsoke's torso watches them have sex ;)
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	tlj sexy times

"wow ben u just killed snoke!" rey aid, looking at hinm in awe. "how can i every repay oyu?@?!?!"

"idk take my hand please i love u and im so horny for u but i dont know howt o exxpress nmy feelings because ofa messy cbhildhood!"

"awe ben im sorry let me kiss you"

"okay"

sexy sex ensues


End file.
